School Reunion
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: 13 years have passed since the members of McKinley High's New Direction glee club have seen each other. What happens when old friends reunite? Tradgic stories are told? And new loves are found? Let the night begin! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL REUNION**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Lucas!" Rachel Berry yelled from the kitchen.

"What mum?" Lucas replied from his bedroom.

"Jenny's coming to look after you and your brother in 10 minutes. Get down here now!"

Rachel carried on making dinner for the boys. Tonight she was going back to high school. She was going to see all of her old classmates again. She was nervous to say the least. She wasn't sure what would happen. After prom, Finn and her relationship had gone downhill. Finn had gotten a football scholarship and left right after graduation. She'd been devastated and got into the best performing arts school. A few years later when she was 20, she met 24 year old Jensen Hartland. He was working at a cafe she liked. They started going out, and a year later she was pregnant with Lucas. They got married when she was 23. Not long after, when she was 24, she had Mikey. Now 5 years later she was a singing teacher at the local primary school.

She heard footsteps descend down the stairs. She looked up to see her husband holding Mikey in his arms. He towered over her like Finn had, but he was much taller than Finn, at 6'7.

"Hey, sweetie." He said giving her a peck on the forehead. He sat Mikey down on his special chair. Mikey started singing. Rachel cringed. Unfortunately he loved singing, and had his dad's tone deaf singing. She'd never tell either of them that though. She looked at her watch. Man time went by fast, 10 minutes had already passed. She quickly put the plates on the table. A knock sounded at the door and she rushed to open it.

She smiled and gave the visitor a friendly hug. "Jenny thanks for babysitting on such short notice."

"We ain't babies mum!" She heard Lucas yell as he ran downstairs.

"Well Mikey is. Now sit and eat!"

Jenny laughed. "No probs Rachel. Anyways I needed the extra cash to fix up me and Justin's car."

"Me and Jensen better be going." Jenny nodded and went over to Mikey. Rachel picked up her purse and put on a small jacket. "See you later." She gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. He quickly swatted her away.

"Gross mum!" He said wiping his cheek.

Rachel just smiled and left to the car with Jensen. He opened her door and let her in before going to the driver's side.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Jensen smiled and started the engine. He backed out of the driveway.

"Not particularly."

* * *

"We're here." Jensen said.

Rachel looked up and at McKinley High school. The place where she practically got slushied every, single, day. And along with being hated by pretty much everyone in glee club, with the exception of Finn. Who knows, maybe even he hated her to. Rachel sighed at all her negative thoughts.

"You alright honey?" Rachel turned to look at Jensen's concerned expression. She loved how kind and caring he was. She looked into his bright blue eyes. Those were the pair of eyes she fell in love with. As corny as it sounded, it was true.

"I'm fine. Let's go in." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got out. He took her hand, and they walked up to the entrance together. She looked around at all her old classmates. Up at the front door, Colton Hunter was chatting with a young blonde she didn't know. At first she hadn't recognized him. In high school he was the really short quiet guy. He was shorter than her, which was saying something. He was also another victim to acne. He'd also had bleached blonde hair. Now, he was tall, acne free, had brown hair and was... really hot. She smiled; he'd probably be one of many who'd had a major transformation over the years.

They walked past a crowd of people and into the gym where it was being held. She walked up to the desk where everyone got their name tags. A woman stood behind the desk.

She looked up and smiled. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked at her for a second before realizing it was Ms. Pillsbury. "Yeah. It's good to see you." She looked at her finger. "You're married?" She asked.

"Ah yes. I married Carl a couple of years after you guys finished school." She smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Or should I be saying Congratulations?" She said nudging toward Jensen.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, this is Jensen my husband. We've been married for 6 years."

"Nice to meet you." Jensen smiled extending his hand.

Emma shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." She said. "And here's your name tag Rachel." She handed Rachel the tag. Rachel put it on and they said their goodbyes.

"Teacher?" Jensen asked.

"Guidance counsellor."

Jensen nodded his head. He ushered Rachel to a table near the back of the gym, and they sat.

"I just wanna get through this night as soon as possible." Rachel finally said.

"What's the rush?"

"High school wasn't the best time for me."

"Don't worry; I know exactly what you're talking about."

"I thought you liked your high school years?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well I didn't hate it." He started. "Since my dad was the principal, anyone who did something minor to me, he'd give them detention for a month. Meaning not many people liked me for that." He finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna offload on you."

"It's been 9 years honey." She laughed softly.

He just smiled. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded over the speaker, and Rachel looked up.

"Can all people who used to be a member of glee club please make their way to the old glee room." Rachel did recognize that voice. Damn why didn't she remember who it was though? Um... um... yes! No... Um... um... Ms. Holiday? Yeah, it was Ms. Holiday.

"C'mon Jensen." Rachel took her husband's hand and she led the way.

"This is a nice school." Jensen said looking around. "A lot nicer than the crappy school I went to."

"Is your old school ever having a reunion?"

"God I hope not."

Rachel laughed. She stopped Jensen, and she peaked around the door to see who was already there. The first person she saw was Sam. He now had nice brown hair, which used to be hidden by his dyed blonde hair. He was slightly taller than she remembered, and he defiantly looked like a real man. He was sitting by himself. Then there was Mike, who didn't look much different. Surprisingly, Kurt was the only other one there, with a black headed guy who was slightly taller than Kurt. Must be Kurt's boyfriend... or husband. She walked in with Jensen. Schuester and Ms. Holiday were holding hands and... Was that a ring? Were those rings? Wow... she didn't expect that. She mentally corrected herself... Mrs. Holiday.

"Rachel. It's good you could make it." Mr. Schue smiled, walking over to the two.

"Hey Mr. Schue. This is my husband Jensen."

"It's nice to meet you." He shook Jensen's hand and smiled.

They both went and took a seat. Rachel turned to Kurt and his partner. "Hey Kurt."

"Hi Rachel. How are you going?" He asked.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm very good. This is Devon my boyfriend." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." Devon smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

"You too. This is my husband Jensen." She motioned towards him.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Hey."

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed until someone else entered. It was... what the hell? Jesse? You're kidding me! What the hell's he doing here? Jensen must've noticed her surprise.

"Who's that?"

"Jesse St. James." She said with gritted teeth.

"Wait... is that the guy who pelted you with eggs?" He asked with a low growl.

"Yea."

"He only went here for like a week. I don't know why he thinks he should be here."

"For some reason, I have an urge to re-shape his nose with my fist."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. He was always very protective of her and the boys. When she was 20, they were at the park together when this guy hit on her, and wouldn't leave her alone. Jensen decided to end it with a blow to the stomach. The guy fell to the ground and started to rock back and forth. He took her hand and they quickly fled the park.

"As funny as that would be... and as much as I'd like to see that. Please don't." She whispered into his ear.

He sighed and lowered his fist. "Okay."

Then Quinn Fabrey entered. She just looked slightly older and that was it. Not much different really. Just Quinn. She was surprised to see no one accompanied her. Though a few seconds later, Santana entered. Not much had changed either. She was all over a really hot guy she was with. Same old Santana. The guy was tall, muscular, had short cropped brown hair, nice hazel eyes and one killer smile. Santana and the guy walked passed Rachel and Jensen. She gave Jensen a flirtatious smile. Rachel simply rolled her eyes. Definitely same old Santana.

And then Mercedes entered. But this was a new and improved Mercedes. She was very slim, and she seemed pregnant. She was arm n' arm with a tall guy with blond hair. He looked quite a bit older than Mercedes.

"Mercedes." Rachel heard from behind her. Before she could turn her head, Kurt had already run over to give her a hug.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes laughed through the hug.

"You look great." Kurt smiled.

"Oh guys, this is my fiancé Aaron." She said.

"Hey." Aaron said.

"It's good to have you Mercedes." Mr. Shue started. He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "You expecting?" He asked.

"Yep. 3 months so far." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHOOL REUNION**

**CHAPTER 2**

Quinn Fabrey watched as everyone chatted about what had happened over the years. She could tell she wasn't the only one who'd changed. Rachel had a husband who seemed nice. Mercedes had lost weight... A LOT OF WEIGHT! She was also pregnant, due to her listening in on some of their conversation. Mercedes was also accompanied by a good looking guy. There was Kurt who was with a guy. She was happy he'd found someone. And Santana... Santana, Santana, Santana... She should've known. She was all over this really hot guy. Sam and Mike were loners at the moment. They weren't really participating in the conversation like her. Mike looked as good as she'd remembered. Tall and hot. Also Sam looked a lot better with his nice brown hair, and not this bleached blond he had going back in high school. And Quinn didn't understand why Jesse St. James was here.

Now, how had Quinn Fabrey changed? Let's see, she was a single mother to a beautiful 2 year old girl named Anne Todd. She loved her daughter to bits. Unfortunately she had no dad. Quinn's fiancé – Anne's dad- died 3 months ago in a car accident. He was on his way back from work. He was a successful real estate agent, and had a late night finishing off some paperwork. A man was too busy on his cell phone, and ran his car straight into Brad's. They said he died as soon as the car was hit, and he felt no pain. They were trying to comfort her, like hell it actually made a difference. Of course the idiot who'd killed her husband survived with nothing more than a fractured wrist. The guy's wife even had the nerve to say Brad should've paid more attention to the road. That had made her so mad; she gave the bitch a black eye.

Then Finn came in. He looked like a real man. He was followed by a short blonde. She had a bob styled hair do, nice green eyes, and actually she wasn't too short, Finn just made her look like a dwarf. She tried not to laugh as Finn and Rachel exchanged awkward smiles. Wow... Rachel's husband made Finn look short, really short. He was a GIANT! Okay, that was rude, but it was true. Maybe she should include herself... no that was a stupid idea, it'd been 13 years.

"Hey, Quinn." She jumped slightly, taken aback. She looked up at the handsome face of Mike Chang. "Ah... Can I sit?" He asked motioning towards the seat beside her.

"Oh, of course." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said sitting. "How's life been?"

"Um... good until a few months ago." She said looking away. Wait... why was she telling him this? Why was she telling the guy who she had a HUGE crush on back in high school?

"Oh um... Do you mind me asking what happened?"

He was so sweet, but should she really dump her problems of him? She decided she may as well. "My uh... fiancé died 3 months ago." She said looking at her feet.

His face fell. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Quinn just smiled. She'd heard the words "I'm sorry," way too many times for her liking. "Thanks." She finally said.

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence after that. She couldn't blame him; she just told him her fiancé died three months ago. Soon she saw Puck and... Brittney? They walked in together hand and hand. Puck looked so different. He had hair, a lot of it. He looked good, he seemed more professional somehow. He was wearing a nice suit, and looked tided up. Brittney was looking nice too. Her hair was out, and was done very nicely. She honestly never pictured those two together, or look so... so... tidy.

"How did it happen? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." Mike said, finally breaking the torturous silence.

"That's alright Mike." She said. "He died in a car crash. A guy was paying too much attention to his phone when he... uh..." She tried not to tear up in front of him. "Was driving and h-he hit his car." She finally finished.

"Oh... What happened to the other guy?" He managed to ask.

"Survived with only a fractured wrist." She said angrily. She calmed down and asked, "so what you been up to over the past 13 years?"

"Nothing really. I did back up dancing for a dance group, but that's about as exciting it gets."

"U-um cool."

"Yeah, I am boring aren't I?" He laughed.

"Oh no, no it's just I'm really tired. Anne's been keeping me up lately."

He looked confused. "Who's Anne?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My daughter."

His eyes widened. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah. She's two years old." She smiled at the mention of her daughter. She loved her so much, too much Brad would say. She loved Brad. They'd met at the movies. She was walking into the cinema when Brad bumped into her and spilled his coke down her shirt. Perfect first meeting right? Oh then he tried to apologize, and he totally lost his words. She ended watching the movie anyway. She wasn't gonna miss seeing it just because an idiot spilt his drink all over her. He asked her out to try and make it up to her. She laughed slightly at the thought of their first "date". He decided to take her to a coffee shop and guess what... he spilt his hot chocolate all over her! She couldn't believe she gave him another chance after that. There was something about him. Okay maybe it was his looks. He was gorgeous, tall, nice brunette hair, nice chocolate brown eyes, downright hot. The next time he didn't get himself any drinks. It was a good call, because he probably would've spilt it on her again if he had.

"That's nice." Mike said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Seconds later Tina entered with a French looking guy. He had longish hair, wasn't unattractive, but wasn't quite good looking either. He was just taller than Tina.

"Will you excuse me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure." She smiled.

Mike got up and walked over to Tina and the dude. He gave Tina a friendly hug and shook the guy's hand. She always loved how he was so friendly. He wasn't much of a talker back in school, but when he did talk, he always seemed so nice. She remembered how Tina and he had been together for a short period before they broke up. She was always jealous Tina for that, but she let it slide. It was her fault they never got a chance, she was too scared to take the next step. They'd talked on a few occasions, and he was such a good listener, he always listened to her when she needed comforting. He was always the shoulder to cry on for her.

She sighed. And then she meets the man of her dreams after she's ruined her chance with Mike, and he dies on her. He dies on her a month before their wedding. A month for crying out loud! She loved him so much, but she was mad at him, she was mad at him for leaving her. For leaving Anne.


End file.
